


All I Want For Christmas...

by hergan416



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Australia, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Yugioh Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/pseuds/hergan416
Summary: Only Seto Kaiba would wear himself thin to run an international charity event on Christmas Eve. And even more astounding was the number of people that had arranged vacations to participate. Of course, choosing somewhere warm to hold the event certainly didn’t hurt either.The plane hit the tarmac, and only with these bumps did Seto finally blink open his eyes. “We’re here,” he announced, acting like he’d never been asleep.Yugi attempted to hide his smile. “We are.”Yugioh Secret Santa 2019 gift for tumblr user Theyuugimutou
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Rebecca Hopkins | Rebecca Hawkins/Kaiba Mokuba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	All I Want For Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to fix a misclicked tag and to correct a few typos I still managed to miss.

Yugi yawned as he watched out the window of the Kaiba jet It was the private one, not the blue eyes white jet; Yugi had always been secretly nervous about that plane’s capability of flying, and regardless, there wouldn't have been enough room for Mokuba, Yugi, and Seto to fly in the dragon-shaped jet together. He’d been woken by the announcement of the plane’s descent, as dawn broke over the unique arrangement of city and harbor that forms Sydney, Australia. 

Seto sat across from him, sound asleep, despite the plane’s current change in altitude. Yugi watched and pondered Seto’s face for a while, marveling at how much younger his partner looked when he closed his eyes and showed vulnerability, feeling lucky to be included in such an intimate moment. Granted, Seto had been working non-stop to make sure this tournament was a success for months now, and Yugi had little doubt that he was exhausted from all the planning.

Only Seto Kaiba would wear himself thin to run an international charity event on Christmas Eve. And even more astounding was the number of people that had arranged vacations to participate. Of course, choosing somewhere warm to hold the event certainly didn’t hurt either.

The plane hit the tarmac, and only with these bumps did Seto finally blink open his eyes. “We’re here,” he announced, acting like he’d never been asleep.

Yugi attempted to hide his smile. “We are.”

* * *

Christmas Day

Yugi blinked his eyes open from his position snuggled in Seto’s arms as he heard the faint buzzing of his phone alarm. Time to reschedule their day. He started by texting Mokuba in the room next door that the plan was a go. The somewhat delayed thumbs up icon that Yugi received back told him that the younger Kaiba was probably planning on sleeping for much longer, which was fine for him.

Next, Yugi went through the painstaking process of turning off all of Seto’s alarms without waking Seto up. Kaiba Corporation was already closed today, so there would be no harm in letting the man have a little more sleep than his strict regimen intended. Finally, Yugi began placing a time-delayed order of room service for the both of them, moved the envelope he’d hidden in his suitcase under the bed, and snuggled back up to Seto in order to wait.

A couple of hours later, Yugi heard the gentle knocking of room service at the door and de-tangled himself from Seto’s arm in order to answer it. He bowed and thanked the woman bringing the cart with the silver lid and all into the room. He quietly parked the cart near the end of the bed, hastily shoving the red envelope under the silver platter on the way. 

Now it was time to wake Seto up. He crawled back into bed and under Seto’s arm, peppering his face with kisses. Seto’s eyes blinked open. “What time is it?” he asked wearily, looking to the hotel’s bedside clock before his eyes bugged out. “What happened to my alarms!?”

“I turned them off. It’s Christmas. I feel like you can sleep in on Christmas.”

Seto blinked and sighed. “Mokuba?”

“In on it,” Yugi smiled.

“I should have known.”

“You just put so much work into other people. I think it’s time you have some rest for yourself.”

Seto just smiled, knowing the same was just as true of Yugi, even if he was not going to admit it.

“I ordered us room service,” Yugi directed, drawing Seto’s attention to the foot of the bed.

Seto nodded. “Breakfast in bed?” he asked, pushing himself upright and scooting back so that his back touched the headboard of the bed.

Yugi nodded, getting out of bed to push the cart to Seto’s side of the bed before climbing back into the spot next to him, taking the same sitting position.

Seto pulled open the platter and blinked at the red envelope leaning between the two pitchers that held the coffee and orange juice.

“I put it there, so you don’t need to call security,” Yugi joked.

Seto smiled and nodded. “Should I open it before or after I eat?” he asked Yugi.

“What do you want to do?” Yugi returned. 

Seriously, Seto was so hopeless. His public persona was of a fighter who cared just enough to maintain his image as human, but getting close to Seto would reveal that as soon as he cared about _you_ , he would give you _anything._ It was endearing, but meant that Seto rarely took space for himself when he was involved with someone. Yugi was sure this is why he’d never let anyone else into his heart before. Yugi was a known; he wasn’t there for the money, and they had a shared past.

Seto smiled at Yugi, picking up the sealed envelope. “I’ll open the present, then we eat.”

Yugi nodded and beamed at Seto. At least he didn’t refuse to make decisions in these cases.

Seto used a long digit to break the seal on the red envelope, and pulled out the card inside. It was a sweet card in the first place, but Yugi had written a fair amount on the blank left panel about how much he loved and appreciated having Seto in his life. Seto read the front, then opened the card, spilling the contents into his lap as he did so.

Rather than glance down immediately, his eyes moved methodically to Yugi’s handwriting, forced politeness he’d learned at a young age, despite his burning curiosity.

_Merry Christmas, Seto!_

_I am so happy that we were able to reconnect after high school and that we are what we are today. I love you so much, and I couldn’t be happier. I want to give you a day with memories that can last the rest of our lifetimes._

_I hope you can forgive me for changing your plans. Mokuba says he’s cool staying a little longer here too._

_Love,_

_Yugi_

Finally, Seto allowed his eyes to drift to his lap, which contained several brochures and a pair of black plastic cards. He picked one up and saw that the word “Opal” was written in blue letters on it. His eyes widened. “Public transit?” he questioned.

“I heard that the ferry is one of the best ways to see the harbor,” Yugi replied, smiling softly and reaching for Seto’s hand. “I thought it would be nice to see the sights with you.”

Seto squeezed Yugi’s hand, but didn’t reply. He knew that this present was just as much for his partner’s benefit as for his own.

“Mokuba?”

“Staying asleep. Since we have the hotel rooms booked another night, I’m sure he’d prefer it..”

Seto nodded and reached for the rest of breakfast, splitting it between Yugi and himself, a soft, gentle smile on his face. “Thank you.”

“There’s more,” Yugi prodded, pointing at the brochure. It turned out to be a ticket booklet, with two tickets to see the nutcracker at the Sydney Opera House. Seto nodded, smiling at Yugi as he slowly began plotting for a shopping trip later in the day.

* * *

Seto felt like the day had been a magical dream. While he’d been to Sydney multiple times on business before, he’d never felt the need to sightsee. He’d have gone if he’d been traveling with Mokuba and had time, but with all the saving the world that had more recently been associated with his travel, he hadn’t really stopped to think about the amount of the world he’d failed to _see_. 

Yugi had styled his hair that morning, so it actually fit under a hat. The classic three-colored look was tempered into that of an average person wearing fashionable beanie, with bleach blond bangs framing his face. The fact that Yugi also never wore his ear piercings in tournaments also helped transform him from dueling star to average hipster. A messenger bag completed the look. 

Kaiba had pulled out his reading glasses--a pair of thin silver frames that he rarely used or needed-- and sported blue jeans with an untucked dress shirt, sleeves pulled up to help protect him from the Australian summer heat. This revealed his blue eyes white dragon tattoo, a beautiful sleeve around his left arm: something that Kaiba was careful to keep off of the cameras by wearing long sleeves while dueling.

The combination of disguise and reduced notoriety in Australia (despite the recent tournament) had allowed for a certain level of camouflage, and it had greatly impacted Seto’s feelings about the whole excursion. It had been wonderful to feel _normal_ for once. Now that they were back at the hotel where the Kaiba name was known, it felt a bit like the spell was breaking. He frowned momentarily, before forcing the expression off his face. He would have a merry Christmas with his family tonight.

They met Mokuba downstairs at the hotel restaurant after stashing their shopping and souvenirs in the room.

“How’s it going big bro?” Mokuba asked, looking up to Seto by mere inches now, rather than feet.

Seto smiled at him. “Yugi and I had a great date. I appreciate you going along with his Christmas present. What have you been up to all this while?”

“I told Yugi that I’d make sure that Kaiba Corp went smoothly in your absence, but since we are closed in most of the world today, that’s mostly meant texting Rebecca a lot.”

Seto smiled. He knew that Yugi appreciated that Mokuba’s attention had pulled Rebecca’s attention to someone her own age, and he knew that Mokuba appreciated Rebecca’s willingness to listen to his thoughts and ideas, especially the ones that Mokuba didn’t feel comfortable sharing with his brother. He assumed that when Mokuba graduated later this spring, he’d attend University in America to be closer to her.

“Do I have to worry about international phone fees?” Seto asked, voice neutral.

“Nah, we just used the hotel’s WiFi,” Mokuba replied, a lazy grin on his face.

Seto nodded, shrugging. If he could have a date today, he figured Mokuba could too. “Let’s eat,” he declared, beginning the walk towards the hotel restaurant, followed closely by Yugi and Mokuba.

The section of the hotel restaurant they were seated in was empty tonight, save them, which Seto thought odd. He certainly hoped that the rest of the restaurant wasn't being kept open solely for their sakes. But he couldn’t argue with the freedom he felt as a result.

The laughter over their dinner felt nice, as did sharing a meal with both of them. It had been months since he had eaten dinner at home, so there was something strangely nice about the act that brought Seto’s smile out more and more..

It was around dessert that he found out why the restaurant had been deserted. As the cake Yugi had ordered for them to split arrived, Seto noticed that it seemed to be decorated with something. Yugi gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, before leaving the booth, kneeling in front of Seto as the cake was served. He pulled a gold band from his pocket, held it up towards Seto and mouthed the same words written on the cake: “Marry Me?”

Seto’s resounding _yes_ was met by the applause of the wait staff, who were then tipped _extremely_ well for their silence until after the date of the wedding.


End file.
